


You Can Do More Than Tap Your Fingers

by Cheylock



Series: The Becky Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheylock/pseuds/Cheylock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one thing about Stiles that drives Isaac batshit fucking insane.</p><p>And here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Do More Than Tap Your Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therudestflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therudestflower/gifts).



> One and a half pages! Woo! :D You can do it!

There is only one thing about Stiles that frustrates the fuck out of Isaac.

Well, okay, that's not quite true, _nothing_ frustrates the _fuck_ out of Isaac when Stiles is involved, but there's only one weird little quirk that finally becomes irritating enough that Isaac has to say something. He doesn't say anything about Stiles chewing on everything like a teething puppy, doesn't say anything about the incessant tapping--he thinks that these things are kind of adorable.

But the goddamn radio.

That isn't adorable. That's just frustrating.

Since Stiles started driving him home after lacrosse practice (and occasionally  _taking_ him home), he hasn't let a single song play through.

They've been dating for nine months, and the rides started eleven ago.

Stiles reaches out to change the radio station _again_ and Isaac finally breaks and reaches out and takes his hand. "No. Quit it. Stiles, please, can we listen to _one song_ all the way through?" He sounds a little pissed off and he's not, really, he's just tired. It's been a long day. He kisses the back of Stiles's hand to try and soften his words.

Stiles doesn't really react but to blush, and after a few minutes Isaac relaxes, because even if it _is_ fucking "Super Bass" by Nicki Minaj at least he'll hear the whole thing, beginning, middle, and end.

Then Stiles's fingers thrum on the steering wheel in exact time with the song and there's a half-beat of silence and Stiles's hand darts out, nowhere near fast enough.

About eighty percent of the time, he doesn't use his wolfy powers around Stiles. It wouldn't be fair, and he's kind of in love with the guy, he doesn't wanna make him feel bad about not taking the bite.

Isaac gets it. Stiles didn't need it to be able to take care of himself. It sort of makes him better than Isaac, but Stiles gets pissed when he says that, so he doesn't say it anymore.

But he is so goddamn sick of only hearing pieces of songs.

He catches Stiles's hand again. " _Baby_. Please. Just one?"

Stiles's mouth is puckering up and he's twitching just barely more than usual and--"I'll sing if it's on any longer. Please let me change it."

Isaac stares at Stiles like he's growing a mutant hand out of his chest. He really wishes he could just fucking _say_ 'I don't care if you sing' and have Stiles listen to him, but if Stiles's been forcing himself not to for _months_ he's probably not just gonna relax. "Um. You really, really don't have to change the station. I won't make fun of you if you know all the words to "Super Bass"."

Stiles looks totally fucking mortified. Then _Isaac_ starts flicking through the stations. For all he loves music, it takes him almost five minutes to find a song he knows _any_ of the words whatsoever to.

It's "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons.

Isaac is not a singer, and normally he doesn't sing along in the car. It's not that he doesn't want to, he just doesn't necessarily _get_ that urge. 'Apathetic' would probably be the best word, and his voice reflects that--ill-used and soft, slightly tuneless.

But as soon as he finishes the first chorus, and from Stiles's ridiculous exuberant smile, Stiles _definitely_ gets that urge.

After that song goes off, something poppy comes on, something that says "Ho, Hey" a lot, and Stiles knows every word.

Soon after, it becomes clear that Stiles knows every word of _every_ song on the radio, including the classic rock. Every now and then, Isaac joins in, but it's not often. He's mostly content just to listen.

 

A few months later, Stiles hooks up his iPod, something he's never bothered to do before, and puts on a playlist before they pull out of the parking lot of the school.

Isaac quickly figures out that it's all the songs he's sung with Stiles, and he realizes then that there's a reason why they call it 'falling', and it's not because there's an impact at the bottom, or because you don't have control of your destination.

Isaac isn't saying either of those things aren't true, just that they aren't the _reason._

The _reason's_ because falling can't be a stationary act. Falling just keepshappening _._

Isaac doesn't ever want it to end.


End file.
